European People's Federation
The European People's Federation also commonly known as Europe, is a sovereign state located in Western Europe. The capital is Brussels, while the largest city is London. The European People's Federation consists of 20 People's Republics which are bonded together by a Federal Government, which operates in the form of a Single-Party Socialist Parliamentary Government. Europe has the world's third largest population, with over over 400 million inhabitants, and the worlds third largest economy. The federation was officially formed in February 2010, following the unstoppable popular revolution that took hold in urban centres across Europe destabilising national governments popularised by the 'Occupy for Survival' movements backed by Westland and its puppet states influenced by the revolutionary spirit of the Arab Spring. Influenced by the charistmatic Joop den Uyl who masterminded the Federation alongside Westlandic polticians. The Federation was officially declared on the 12 February 2011, following the signing of the Constitution on the 14th the day before. The entirety of Western Europe and Southern Europe were finally brought under the control of the Federation by December 2011. Met with severe opposition from other global super-powers including China, the United States and Russia. Europe has subsequently gone through a period of isolation with the restructuring of its economy and society into that of a Socialist state influenced by the ideology of Hartism ousting convicted Homophobes, Racists, Capitalists, Right-Wing advocates and Religious Fundamentalists in order to create a society of pure progressivism and ultra social-liberalism, focusing on ethnic, gender, sexual, and social equality casting aside the divisions of class through the creation of a pseudo-police state. Europe is a Single-Party Socialist Federal State which consists of 33 People's Republic, each of which are self-governing to a degree, however much of the responsibilities and lawmaking power is retained by the Federal Government. The Central Government is led by the Chancellor, who is elected by the unicameral People's Assembly, which in turn is elected by the people in fair and open elections, however only members from the Socialist Equality Party or approved political organisations are permitted to stand for election. The People's Assembly consists of 750 seats which are elected from each People's Republic dependent on their population, for example the French People's Republic has a population of 63 million, 15% of Europe's population, therefore, France elects 15 Representatives. Each People's Republic is led by its elected President who is elected from the respective Republic's unicameral People's Council. The current Chancellor is Joop den Uyl. The European People's Federation boasts the world's third largest economy, whilst also having the world's most equal society in terms of income and distribution of wealth according to the League of Nations. Achieved through radical nationalisation of all major industries, excluding the Service Sector, and bringing them into Public Ownership. Private enterprise is permitted in the Service Sector to allow for the limited trade of goods and service on a free-market and to allow freedoms of possession and choice. Europe is regarded as one of the best states in the world for Women, and LGBT individuals to live, however is ranked relatively low in terms of Democracy and Political Freedoms, however the state does boast some of the best living conditions in the world, with less than 1% unemployment, and less than 3% living under the poverty line. Europe has a total Gross Domestic Product (PPP) of $18.124 Trillion. Europe is one of the world's super-powers, alongside the United States, Russia and China. Playing a large part in international politics, Europe is a member of the United Nations, and has permanent veto status on the League of Nations Security Council. Europe is also a member of the World Trade Organisation. Tensions are particularly high between Europe and neighboring Russia, following the War in Ukraine and the annexation of Crimea. HistoryCategory:Europe Origins The European People's Federation can find its origins during the Westlandic Expansion, in which the expansion of Westlandic territory and the spread of its ideals throughout Western Europe took rapid hold. With the growing distate for Capitalism in Europe in an era of austerity, cuts, inflation and increasing unemployment. Initially, the formation of the declaration of the Basque People's Republic and the Flemish People's Republic caused concern across Europe in April 2010. The set up of puppet regimes by Westland through covert revolutions occurred in the Netherlands and the rest of Belgium during this period with popular revolutions occurring. In 2010 the United States announced its 'severe' opposition to the ideological expansion, however took no action at the time, colluding with its allies in Europe. Objections to expansion were particularly evident in France and Germany, aswell as the United Kingdom, and some more violent methods were needed with a show of force by the revolutionaries. The 'Occupy for Survival' organisation brought many population centres in Europe to an effective halt, influenced by the Revolutionary spirit of the concurrent Arab Spring in the Middle East, against their conservative governments in Western Europe which mobilised momentum and a great deal of support for the Westlandic Expansion cause. People stormed the streets in protest across Europe, and the attack of government headquarters in France, Germany and other European states led the League of Nations to pass a resolution condemning the actions. Riots and strikes occured across the continent, as states became increasingly militarised to try and quell the unrest. All across Europe people banded together, with the main organisation behind the revoluition now unified into a single command structure spreading propaganda and support. The speed and momentum that the revolution had picked up by the autumn of 2010 was unprecedented, and caused a severe strain on European institutions and services. The European Union following several months of chaos, officially collapsed and shut down in November 2010. In its place, and in the place of collapsed governments across Europe, the new interim 'People's Republic' governments met in Geneva on the 20th November until the 25th and agreed on the formation of the European People's Federation which would unite Europe under the 'new ideology.' Following the Geneva Agreement, the Constitutional Convention began in Brussels, which would later be decided as the new capital of Europe. Initially consisting of 19 People's Republics, which would later increase to 33 by the end of 2010. The Constitutional Convention began on the 20th December 2010, and ended on the 12th February 2011 with the ratification the constitution. The declaration of the European People's Federation was carried out the next day which officially formed the new state. In the same month, several states passed a motion that officially recognised it and began diplomatic relations. It was not however recognised by the League of Nations until the 4th of March 2012 when the League passed a resolution officially recognising the EPF. However, several states, including the United States did not officially recognise it until much later. Expansion * All of Western Europe was united under the EPF by March 2011, and the rest of territory by September 2011. * Round up of Religious Fundamentalists, Right-Wingers, Homophobes and Racists begins, putting them in re-education programs. * Former Yugoslav countries joined in September 2011 by popular choice. * Failed annexation of Moldova, protected by threat of Russian Invasion and Military Action. * Terror Attack by Right-Wing Group in Brussels, four car-bombs exploded near to the People's Assembly building in Brussels. European government blamed the US for a covert attack. * US denied any involvement in the attacks. Consolidation * Economic plan was well underway by the end of 2011. Continued well into 2012. * Wealthy former Royal Families of Europe had their fortunes stripped for benefits to society. * First Nationwide Elections took place in January 2012, replacing the two-year old interim government. Joop den Uyl re-elected by the People's Assembly. A legitimate government had been formed. * People's Republic elections also took place in January 2012 electing local officials. * United States continued to deny to recognise the EPF's government, despite almost all other state on the globe recognising the EPF. * London 2012 Olympics took place, US team boycotted and did not attend. * Chancellor Joop den Uyl was prompted to make a statement that the US was 'throwing its toys out of the pram.' * US finally began diplomatic relations with EPF in January 2013. Re-opening its embassies in Brussels later followed by London, Paris, Berlin and Madrid. Contemporary * Europe began opposition on both sides of the Second Cold War, and formed a 'Third Power.' * Tensions between Kurdistan and Europe began to bubble over with contentions over the sovereignty of Cyprus during 2013. * Europe denounced the situation in Saudi Arabia and ended all trade with the country, leaving Europe reliant on Russia and Ukraine for energy imports. * In 2014 sanctions on Russia by Europe greatly affected energy imports, with it now solely relying on Ukraine, whom it is allied with following a Pro-European government was installed following the 2014 Ukrainian Revolution. * Tensions between Russia, Belarus, Kurdistan and Europe reach an all-time high in 2014 with Russia's annexation of Crimea, and the alleged sponsoring of insurgents in Eastern Ukraine. * Accusations of sponsoring Socialist revolutions in other countries, such as East Asia along with its Asian ally, Danguk. Europe has been known to globally broadcast propaganda, particularly centred in East Asia and Eastern Europe. '' Politics ''See Main: Government and Politics of Europe Europe is a Federal State that consists of 20 People's Republics, which hold a relatively low level of self-governance restricted by laws of the powerful Federal Government. Europe is a Socialist State in which much of the power is held by the Socialist Party of Europe (SPE), however other political parties and organisations are permitted to exist, only those which are officially Approved Political Organisations are permitted to stand for elections, such as the European Workers Party (EPP), which is the second largest political organisation in Europe after the SPE. People can vote in free and fair elections for seats in People's Assembly. Both parties advocate a form of Popular Socialism, backed by the concern for the will of the general people and equality. The Supreme Law and ruling document of the federation is the Constitution of the European People's Federation. Written and Ratified in February 2011, it is a Codified constitution which entrenches the morals and ideologies of Europe within the civil law and penal code. It also sets out the framework of government institutions. The deeply held belief that Europe's path is to spread its ideology throughout the world, so that humanity can be united under a banner of European Socialism to 'protect humanity from itself.' Government The government of Europe can be divided between the following branches; * The Executive: Consisting of the Chancellor (Head of State and Government) and their appointed Council of Ministers. '' * The Legislative: ''Consisting of the unicameral People's Assembly comprises proportional elected representatives from the People's Republics. '' * The People's Republics: ''20 semi-autonomous entities which have their own government and judicial system. The government of Europe takes place within the framework of a Parliamentary Republic, in which the Chancellor, is both the Head of State and Head of Government. The Chancellor is appointed every 5 years by the elected members of the legislative branch of government, the People's Assembly. A Chancellor can only hold office for two terms, a decade due to the practice of Fixed Terms. Candidates for Chancellorship are chosen by the People's Assembly Appointments Committee which consists of the entirety of the assembly casting a popular vote on the candidates. Candidates can put themselves up for appointment by officially announcing their intent by sending a letter addressed to the Appointments Committee. All candidates must be 25 and over, be a citizen of the European People's Federation, not have been convicted of an ideological crime, and be a member of any approved political organisation in Europe. Most Chancellor candidates are former statesmen or diplomats, and very few are 'new' to politics. The legislative arm of the European government comprises of the unicameral People's Assembly, which consists of XXX representatives who are elected in free and fair elections. Each People's Republic gains a certain number of Assembly Members based on their percentage of the European population. The French People's Republic has 12% of Europe's population, meaning it elects 12 representatives to the Assembly. All legislation or bill must either begin in the People's Assembly or be proposed by the Chancellor. Legislation requires a simple majority in the Assembly to pass. Direct Democracy See Main: Direct Democracy in the European People's Federation In addition to the Representative Democratic system in place in Europe, Directly Democratic processes are also used, in the form of Nationwide or People's Republic Referendums and Popular Initiatives. Referendums are those which are imposed in a top-down fashion by the European government, usually dealing with issues such as Foreign Policy or Civil Rights. However according to the constitution the actual outcome of Referendum's public vote must be first approved by the People's Assembly to stop 'radical' votes passing. The constitution states that 'the people must be given the chance to vote on policies of major national or local significance,' however does not specify the actual guidelines for the holding of Referendums. The last national referendum held was in March 2014, in which the question was posed whether to legalise 'all drugs.' The referendum was shot down by voters with a majority of 67% against. Referendums are more frequently held on a local basis proposed by the governments of the various People's Republics. Popular Initiatives are legislation that is started by the people. Anyone above 18 can start a Popular Initiative. They must recieve atleast 5,000 signatories before they can be officially recognised by the People's Assembly and be debated in session. The majority of Popular Initiative begin on the Vox Populi Initiative service online, run by government newspaper, Vox Populi, which allows the maximum amount of people to view and vote on proposed initiatives in a form of social network. Law and Justice Foreign Relations Administrative Divisions Armed Forces Economy Infrastructure = Demographics Culture Category:Nations Category:European People's Federation